Subscriber Identity Modules (SIMs) are devices within mobile phones that are used to identify a user to a mobile phone network so that the network can authorize the user to place and receive calls. In addition, SIMs encrypt conversations through the use of algorithms as are known in the art. SIMs are presently found in most mobile phones. A SIM includes a processor and memory, and some types of SIMs can be removed from the mobile phone. A Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) is a next-generation SIM. Hereinafter, both SIMs and USIMs will be collectively referred to as SIMs.
Mobile phone service operators now commonly provide users Internet access through their mobile phones. As with a mobile phone conversation, the SIM functions to identify the user who seeks to be connected to the Internet and to encrypt data being transmitted.
A wireless communications network is a network that allows devices to connect without the use of cables or wires. It has become increasingly popular to connect to a wireless communications network in order to access the Internet from a mobile computing device (e.g., a laptop computer or a handheld device). Many operators of mobile phone networks have or likely will enter into the business of providing wireless communications networks in parallel to their mobile phone service. A common example of a wireless communications network is a wireless local area network, which provides higher access speeds than a conventional wireless phone network.
Several users of mobile computing devices also own mobile phones that have Internet access. If the users have access to a wireless communications network, they can access the Internet either from their phone or their mobile computing device. However, in order to access a wireless communications network, the laptop or handheld device must be connected to a SIM. Thus, either the user must have one SIM for each device with which the user would like to connect to the wireless network, or the user must remove the SIM from one device and insert it into another device each time the user wants to connect to the wireless network. The first solution is problematic because either the user is forced to subscribe to two different services (a mobile phone service and a WLAN service) or, if the same operator operates both networks, the user must have an account for each device with which he access the Internet. In addition, family members that would like to connect to the Internet using different devices must each have their own SIM, which can complicate billing issues. The second solution is problematic not only because the user must physically remove the SIM and insert it into another device, but also because only one device can be used to access the Internet at one time. Thus, no simultaneous access can occur with only one SIM. Also, if the SIM is taken out of a mobile phone, the phone cannot be used to place or receive phone calls. Thus, there is a need for a simpler way of allowing a user who owns multiple devices to connect to the Internet on each device.